


Drifting

by mgru



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 環太平洋au伊利亞第一次與人連結，第一次進到其他人的腦裡，他不確定這是不是跟他想的一樣。也不是說他真的有沒有想過⋯⋯
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

蘇洛跟伊利亞在所有獵人的資料裡面是浮動聯結的相容性最高的一對。

整個團隊都知道但他們背後的組織一直忽略這個數據，就算現在幾乎每幾個月就被怪獸攻擊，但兩個組織也不願冒危險，每個神經握合聯結都有可能洩漏他們腦子的一切，包括組織的信息。

美國中央情報局跟蘇聯國家安全委員會可不能為了要戰勝從突破點傳送過來的怪獸，就放棄他們自冷戰後的所有機密，雖然那些怪獸就要摧毀全部他們所需要保存的秘密。

拿坡倫蘇洛雖然不會是美國中央情報局最難掌握的探員，他實戰成果好，但也是喜歡自我實現進而難以控制出名，畢竟他是為了避免入獄而交換進美國中央情報局，那人血液裡面有的絕對不是服從上級指示。

伊利亞克里亞金縱使他算是蘇聯國家安全委員會最好的探員之一，在學院服役期間對自己的情緒掌控完全是有目共睹的，或許有什麼學院裡不能說出的原因，他只駕駛單人機。

只是，已經關閉的傳送口，還有之前牛頓跟怪獸神經聯結已經是最後。

他們以為地球終於有機會，在這被怪獸藍污染的地球掙扎地存活下來，確實他們會到比冷戰期更糟的情況，畢竟冷戰時地球的資源沒有像現在一樣被摧毀，遍地充斥著怪獸屍體帶來的污染難以回復。

這次學院來了一個新的德國工程師，組織的所有人都知道他從小就能修車，自己組成小型單人機甲獵人，他父親在十年前是最好的導彈設計師，但已經死於上一場機械怪獸的戰爭裡，不過他優秀的工程設計能力，還有執行力讓他在以這麼小的年紀就能夠進到學院來。

在英國人大力從德國把人挖角過來前，他已經在會議上提過幾次，而且據說還親自去了德國兩趟，也因為這樣，他站在威佛利旁聽英國人沿著基地有的機甲獵人介紹。

伊利亞第一次看到傳說中最好的工程師，很顯然的他是一個眼睛閃閃發亮，個頭只到他胸口的女孩。

伊利亞駕駛過那台英國人先運過來的單人機甲獵人，他知道那女孩絕對跟傳聞的一樣，令人欽佩。

然後伊利亞就看到蘇洛往英國人走去，看著姿勢他知道美國人在跟女孩自我介紹。

女孩笑開，英國人跟伊利亞對上眼，對他招了招手。

可以的話他實在不想跟美國人接觸，他總覺得資本主義中美國人的習性最令他難以接受。

而且蘇洛就喜歡激怒他。

他們第一次被各自的上司介紹的時候，伊利亞就差那麼一點時間就能把帶著自負笑容的蘇洛勒昏，要不是奧列格即時叫了伊利亞，美國人就被他放倒，好吧那確實不是好的開始。

因為接下來伊利亞就聽到奧格列跟桑德斯說兩國要在機甲獵人這個再開的計畫上合作。

在會議上英國人介紹新型的複數人員神經結合的機甲獵人。

平時喜歡把訓練衣穿得跟成套西裝的蘇洛也露出疑問的表情，伊利亞看蘇洛拿著水杯喝水沒有說話，而威佛利說著他的用意，一旁的蓋比對伊利亞已經知道那位優秀的德國工程師的名字，蓋比完全沒有任何多餘的表情，表示在這之前威佛利已經向他提過，很有可能就是邀請他來參與這個計畫的。

接下來展示的畫面證實的伊利亞的想法，蓋比對設計圖基本上已經完成，而新的神經元連結法明顯做了很大的改變，威佛利讓蓋比說明了新的神經連結。

「新的連結法，已經確定可以做到不帶著過去的記憶，只做當下想法思考的連結，也就是聯結的雙方或者是多方都能輕易完全隔絕過去的記憶進入聯結，做到更好的連結。」

在蓋比說完，伊利亞可以看到桑德斯跟自己的上司討論，明顯他們早知道這件事。

伊利亞甚至可以看到向來輕鬆面對所有人的蘇洛皺眉頭。

「這樣我們是不是能請現在整個組織裡相容性最高的兩個人先做連結演習。」

走神的伊利亞聽著威佛利說的話，突然意識到這個會議的用意，會議室裡的獵人，不就他跟蘇洛。

伊利亞從面無表情的走神到皺眉。

圓桌上桑德斯跟奧列格的對談沒有停下，他們兩像突然找不到不合作的理由，也大約是這個原因，英國人露出來得意的微笑。

蓋比好奇看環繞看眾人，拿出手提箱。

「現在要試試嗎？」

很難讓人相信以往巨大的神經元連結儀器現在只剩下一個手提箱的大小。

「蓋碧拉，你帶了最新型嗎！」

「對，最新的設計小巧方便使用，以往應該是連生產的時間都不夠，沒有特別再去做改良，這應該原本就能做到更容易使用。」

蓋比說完後，威佛利眼光放在已經停下討論到美國跟俄國主管。

兩方因為都存著舊有組織裡的習性，在威佛利眼中他們即使是對立的兩面，大約是相斥的兩極？但卻又相似得令人難以忽視，該說是相異的相吸？

這種話當然不能告訴他們，威佛利光想想微笑又加大了些，伊利亞抿緊嘴，看著威佛利倒像是任何英國人覺得自己的計畫成功。

還有為什麼沒有人提過他跟那個美國牛仔的浮動聯結同步率？既然這樣他還能裝不是，那兩個老人討論那麼久說不定說的是他們自己。

伊利亞奔騰的想法轉向一直不發一語的蘇洛，他可很少這麼話少，平常有蘇洛的地方一定是充滿他的嗓音，伊利亞還認為蘇洛對自己的聲音有一定的自戀。

「那麼……」蘇洛終於用自己的聲音打破只剩下桑德斯跟奧列格交談的空間。

「蘇洛，坐下。」

「好，就讓他們試試。」

伊利亞可以看到蘇洛的臉露出的了然，他早知道。

那個表情對伊利亞說明一切。

「克里利亞，你跟蘇洛先生是全基地裡連結率最高的一組，既然英國人已經完善裝備，沒道理養著兵不用。」

奧列格像是砂紙般的嗓音，對伊利亞簡單扼要地講完他們討論的結果也同時讓所有人知道決定。

伊利亞還未想好任何說詞，就聽見蓋比打開手提箱的聲音，拿出的東西比伊利亞設想的更小，也似乎更精細。

「那麼可以請兩位到這邊來嗎？」

蓋比沒有抬起頭準備自己的東西，而伊利亞在奧列格點頭表示後站起身走去。伊利亞可以看見蘇洛還沒有任何動作。

伊利亞只是因為服從寫在骨子裡，他還沒想好該為自己脫身然後離開這個情況，再者他亦從未跟人聯結甚至連想都沒想過，畢竟現在單人機甲獵人已經完善，就算在這基地裡有三分之一的人還是駕駛雙人機甲獵人，他們還是有做浮動連結測驗及訓練。伊利亞從未想過會需要與人聯結，他知道自己在報告裡的評語，在俄羅斯人裡想法，他從未試想過浮動聯結，所以他也沒想過拒絕及推託這件事的說詞。

不到十步的會議室，伊利亞很快就走到蓋比身側，他順從地坐在蓋比起身空下的椅子，嬌小的德國女孩可以方便拿起桌上的機械靠近他，伊利亞試圖放鬆自己不要攻擊站在他後面的人，女孩身上飄著淡淡的機油味，機械也只是巴掌大，冰涼的感覺只是接觸到伊利亞的耳後頸邊不過兩秒就鬆開。

「好了。接下來就是不願過來的蘇洛先生。」

蓋比輕巧地走到蘇洛身邊，一手像是握著蘇洛的脖子，露出乾淨的頸脖，蓋比甚至撥了下蘇洛的髮尾，伊利亞就看到跟自己身上相同的事。

像是什麼都沒發生般，只是蓋比拿著東西靠近了下。

「這有微量的麻藥，在打下去時不會有任何感覺，而且因為在皮下，完全防水不會輕易脫落，我這邊的面板能夠測量你們所有的狀況，還有啟動及關閉浮動聯結。」

「蓋比……」威佛利有些興奮地想讓女孩別解釋就這麼開始。

「好的，進行神經握合。」

也不再解釋得更多，他直接啟動了才注射到兩人皮下的裝置。

那實在比伊利亞想得小太多，簡直能輕易地拿來監視任何人，如果作成單方面監視的話，蘇聯國家安全委員會能監控任何人的行為。

「嘿，蘇聯國家安全委員會的想法就是這麼令人折服。」

伊利亞下一秒感覺到蘇洛的笑意。

「哇，這真的是我看過最高的相容率。」

蓋比笑出來，收起面板。

「我設定當天的檢測會發到在場所有人的信箱。」

伊利亞幾乎沒有注意到蘇洛在自己腦裡，他只能感覺到蘇洛的情緒波動，但不大。

「那是因為我什麼都沒有思考。」

蘇洛回應了伊利亞的疑問。

這個時候伊利亞才發現現場只剩下蘇洛跟自己。

「可以做到這個程度？」

「因為我之前有兩個連結夥伴？」

蘇洛臉部沒有什麼起伏的說著，伊利亞卻能感覺到對方微微不可見的悲傷？在伊利亞想要分辨的時候已經消失就像從未存在。

「好了該回去收行李。」

「？」

「既然我們已經連結，所以理當住在一起，是的，回去收行李，你要跟資本主義朝夕相處，紅色警戒。」

說著的同時，蘇洛起身，順手把椅子擺回原位，而伊利亞看著他兩秒後，也站起來離開。

蘇洛沒有戳破伊利亞在連結後感覺到自己第一份笑意後，就沒有在會議上的思緒，伊利亞想知道差異在哪，因為他從未跟人連結過。

但因為這樣他也不會懂這之中更多的差異。

蘇洛能夠輕易地清空所有思緒，還能不帶著過去進入連結，所以將伊利亞隔絕在思考之外顯得簡單很多。

但他相信蘇聯國家安全委員會很快就會發現了。

而且伊利亞比他看起來的思考的更多。


	2. Chapter 2

「你就在我們面前整個人只是不知道飄去哪了。要不是我知道你的連結對象，那人就在我眼前跟我說話，我會認為你在神經元聯結裡跟你的另一半對話，因為他們總是不需要任何言語，而你將伊利亞隔絕在最外層。」

「伊利亞認為這應該自己去贏得而來。」

「什麼？」

蓋比沒想到會突然聽見蘇洛說出伊利亞的想法。

「他的傲氣，但實際上他沒有做錯任何部分。」

伊利亞剛一直在兩人面前吃飯，兩人刻意忽略蘇洛游移的注意力，聊天吃完早餐，然後伊利亞決定回去把晨跑發出的汗液沖洗乾淨，最後還將蘇洛一直盯著的巧克力馬芬留給他。

「他認為連結是種信任，而他不覺得自己會跟任何人連結。很顯然蘇聯國家安全委員會裡的人不會有人想跟他這個叛徒的兒子連結，他也沒想過這個，再說了他也不需要。」

「你隔離他多久了？」

在蘇洛說完後，蓋比只是問了蘇洛問題，他不想回答，將伊利亞放在他面前的馬芬送進自己嘴裡。

縱使蘇洛能夠帶著幾乎讓對方感覺不到的意識進入連結，自那天下午連結到現在，蘇洛覺得自己已經失去可以放鬆放縱說笑的能力。

昨天晚上蘇洛開始試圖讓自己冷靜，他喝茶看著手裡的書。

他不確定自己能保持多久完全隔離伊利亞，所以在沒有訓練的夜晚看起書，他能夠將自己的腦浸在書本的內容裡，他知道這能夠讓伊利亞不能直接觀察到自己的想法。

小半天的連結最讓他難以應付的就是睡著後，他不確定在快速動眼期是不是真會洩漏出什麼。

蓋比他們的研究團沒有真的戴這種微小的裝置，他們用的是方便取下，讓實驗者能夠快速回歸自己生活的裝置，這種微小又注入皮下，主要是為了使用的獵人不會因為戰鬥的時候外力影響脫離連結，微小儀器讓配戴的獵人入侵感降低，能夠保持潛意識的穩定。

天他們甚至將裝置做成非金屬材質，也就是佩戴者還能直接進行核磁共振而裝置不會被吸出來。

這些報告蘇洛都看過，但蓋比的研究裡並沒有提到長時間的推移下連結會變得如何。

他跟伊利亞明顯是蓋比的下一階段實驗品。

雖然怪獸的攻擊頻率加快也不是他們能夠一直拖延再更一步精化，這類能夠輕易鑲嵌在身上的裝置確實相對於以往大型只能出現在實驗室的儀器好得太多。

「蘇洛？」

「沒什麼，蓋比。」

蘇洛忽視了蓋比問他的問題。

「沒人可以做到長時間隔離一個人。」

「不是現在，蓋比，不是現在，抱歉。」

蘇洛把手指放在自己額間的時候突然意識到平常睡醒的頭痛並沒有出現，而他第一個早晨是在伊利亞梳洗的聲中醒過來的，更別說在那之前蘇聯國家安全委員會先生還已經將自己前一天放在衣櫃前的行李收好。蘇洛覺得自己的緊繃不知道為什麼在連結中睡眠中放鬆了。

「好，蘇洛看看這幾天的數據吧，下午我跟伊利亞要去試駕威佛利已經帶來的機甲獵人。」

—

伊利亞第一次開始有點瞭解這個美國牛仔。

其實他想蘇洛因為跟自己連結感到焦慮，他能感受到蘇洛的焦慮，那還帶著些無力。

他感覺到了。

一開始他以為是自己，但後來，他發現，那是蘇洛的情緒。

第一天晚上蘇洛沒有夜間訓練比伊利亞更早整理好自己，不像伊利亞的行李袋還端正擺在衣櫃外，蘇洛已經收好自己的所有行李，美國人穿著睡衣坐臥在屋裡的另一張單人床上蓋上原本拿著也沒有什麼在閱讀的書，他重新在紅茶杯裡倒進酒，那顏色即使是伊利亞也不輕易認出來，大概就是把紅茶放進酒杯裡一樣的效果，只要你不靠近聞它你不會知道那到底是什麼。

伊利亞甚至不確定他們能不能喝酒，其實他在會議之後有發覺自己的走神，蓋比他們後半段在會議上說的任何話他都沒有聽見，他相信蘇洛知道卻沒有揭穿自己。

就算蓋比做到了在連結當中不帶過去的記憶，但他不覺得真的連結只感覺到一點情緒，只是蘇洛做到了這點。

完全隔絕了伊利亞。

無法知道他腦裡所想的任何事情還有思維，這跟他之前的兩個連結一定有關，而且他不肯定這是不是會讓蘇洛的神經繃得更緊，這算是一種時時刻刻警戒的情況？伊利亞不太確定，而伊利亞目前還做到不讓蘇洛知道自己的想法，他在夜晚的體能訓練時思考這些，他不確定這麼做蘇洛會不會知道，就算自己知道隔離所有原理但現在又似乎太遲。

唉，伊利亞就是從未想過奧列格會同意讓自己跟任何人連結，這其中還有他不認為會有任何一個聽聞過他過去的俄國人會願意跟自己連結。

看著蘇洛靠在枕頭上舒適地看書，伊利亞盯著蘇洛讓他知道自己打開吹風機開始把自己弄乾，吹風機單調的聲音讓他放空地烘乾自己的頭髮，幾分鐘的白噪音裡他失神地看著蘇洛，什麼事也沒做，撥著自己的頭髮，直到頭皮發熱乾爽。

接著想起，他開始有室友了。

伊利亞準備找眼罩，平常他不會這樣的，他總是知道自己的東西在哪，只是他今天被無預警告知要換宿舍。

「伊利亞，關燈吧。」

蘇洛直接開口阻止伊利亞翻找的念頭，他把原先拿著的書放在床頭，躺了下來。伊利亞沒有回話但他躺上床用遙控器關燈，伊利亞看了會灰暗的天花板，然後闔眼。

伊利亞的訓練跟他的作息習慣，讓他很快進入深層睡眠，感覺到在黑暗中蘇洛睜開眼，伸手拿了那杯裝在紅茶杯裡的酒，含在嘴裡，感受喉嚨嗆上來的熱度躺回床上。

隔天伊利亞在相同的時間醒過來，他難得地沒有做任何關於過去的夢，他快速地把自己的行李收到衣櫃裡，而繞過蘇洛的床，他盯了一眼熟睡的男人，就算現在看不到他的眼睛，伊利亞也可以感覺到男人長得有多好，走進浴室梳洗自己，他放縱自己放空時間裡，感覺到蘇洛。

走出浴室，看到蘇洛醒來。

「牛仔早，真神奇我總是能感覺到你驚訝的情緒。」

伊利亞回到自己床邊，將所有東西收整回他那頭的床邊櫃子，床上的被單已經整齊得像是高級飯店的房間，那乾淨得讓人以為沒有住人，除了還在矮櫃上的水杯，跟他們的手上通訊器。伊利亞正拿著通訊器放進外套口袋，他已經整理好自己。

「晨跑時間。」

伊利亞簡單告訴蘇洛，肩膀上掛著耳機走出房間。

直到今天，他慢跑的時候，突然感覺到蘇洛問他什麼時候結束。

完全是全新的體驗，伊利亞想著自己剩下一公里，蘇洛問他願不願意跟蓋比一起早餐，伊利亞打算結束先去沖澡的。

但他回應蘇洛：好。


	3. Chapter 3

也不是說伊利亞樂意自己的思緒被人全部掌握，他在次日開始訓練自己隔絕連結傳遞自己的想法，雖然他不認為現在開始訓練自己會有多大的成效，因為他雖然在蘇洛面前幾乎就是本被翻開的書，但蘇洛看了也不會多說兩句書的內容，這點他很感激，只是他不能讓自己總處在這個狀態。

從蘇洛那他感覺到的不多，要他承認他在腦裡感覺得蘇洛叫他的時候那股不明地湧出來的愉悅，那真的不難，大概蘇洛已經知道，伊利亞第一次感受到原來這就是連結過的人說的貼近，就算當時他們的距離最少在兩哩外，蘇洛卻能立刻找到他。但伊利亞實在是不能讓自己一直停在一個蘇洛面前就是個赤裸的情況。

他不知道在蘇洛的感覺下自己是怎麼樣的，如果他的腦裡所有的思緒都能感覺到，那伊利亞那個一天說不到十句話，不到一百個字的男人就是一塊很好的面具脫落。

在俄羅斯所有人知道他名字的人都會當他是叛徒之子，而所有人都知道連結的人會直接讓國家直接綁定為伴侶，那只有在其中一方死亡或不能再連結才會分開。

也不會有人想讓自己的名字跟叛徒的兒子綁在一起，這也是伊利亞在一開始就沒想過自己會被送上浮動聯結的原因。

現在，他也只能從零開始學起。

不過要他承認，也有可能只是短短幾天，伊利亞完全沒有做惡夢，想起過去還未進軍隊的日子或是剛開始訓練成天被欺負的日子，那段讓伊利亞練起自己拳頭的時間。

只是伊利亞要在蘇洛看透自己的時候學會隔絕兩人的聯結。

伊利亞感覺到前所未有的寧靜，平常他會聽到的各種閒言閒語仍在他耳邊，但卻像有了層紗令他不在意起來，他依然過著自己的日子，在沒有怪獸的時間裡做相同的訓練，只是回到房間不再是通鋪，而是他跟蘇洛的單獨相處，雖然他的訓練總是讓他洗澡後就差不多該入睡。

不過蘇洛也不是很難相處的室友。

蓋比的每日報告上將兩人開始上機訓練提上時間了。

明天。

他們連結的第五天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短更，伊利亞。


	4. Chapter 4

時間是下午一點，伊利亞一如過去的幾天晨跑然後沖澡後吃早餐。蘇洛都差不多在伊利亞快回房間前走進餐廳，他們會遇上但就是在門口擦身而過。

對於初來又知道他們聯結的蓋比曾在伊利亞面前問蘇洛是不是有意的？

伊利亞答不出來，只有回答……

剛好。

因為他以往也不會總在早上遇到蘇洛。

伊利亞的日常沒有改變任何一點。

實際上沒有提起就不會有在意。

伊利亞被提醒這點。但他告訴自己不需要有多想。

畢竟他們本來的排程就是不同。

伊利亞也開始學如何掩蓋自己的思維。

他希望的是自己的想法不會總是被探知，雖然是他未準備造成現在的所有想法都讓連結的蘇洛知道，他檢討自己開始學習都是必要。

再說了蘇洛也不是自願要跟自己連結，他可以說是單方面在製造蘇洛的麻煩吧。

伊利亞想到這點的同時，拳頭更重地落在沙包上，三小時後是他們第一次機上訓練，他還能做些基本的訓練沖澡後穿上制服。

與跑步交叉訓練，接下來他在高熱下跑二十分鐘的跑步機，然後又回到沙包前，循環兩次後，伊利亞慢了下來開始做和緩的瑜伽動作，調整在略高的溫度下全身性高強度的運動加快的呼吸頻率，將繃緊的肌肉放鬆。

「伊利亞？」

「嗯？」

「不、沒什麼，晚點見。」

「嗯。」

伊利亞對於突然蘇洛的叫喚只覺得是個提醒，然後起身去洗去全身的汗水。

再次看到蘇洛的時候，兩個人已經著裝完成，現在的裝備著重在輕巧容易行動，保護之外對於控制已經交由連結器。

這才是蓋比真的是天才的地方，他將聯結及控制也加進在小巧的裝置裡了。

伊利亞是喜歡舊式機械手臂沈重與機械感，但他也能感覺到蓋比對於新型機甲獵人的各種調整，那是一種駕駛者會明白的調整，使用者知道哪裡需要做得更好的那種用心。

伊利亞一貫地平靜跟蘇洛前後進入操作室，以前在上機甲獵人聯結前不會知道跟你搭檔的人任何想法帶來的焦慮、緊張或是興奮，那些情緒伊利亞都沒有，畢竟他已經跟蘇洛連結，他也把對方幾乎沒有情緒就跟一潭深水無波視作平常。

也不過幾天而已。

伊利亞突然嘲笑起自己。

他們在連結後沒有再爭吵過一次，他也沒有再聽過一次蘇洛輕巧的戲言。

「我們今天測試機內的平穩度，還有任何需要將硬體調整到最好的狀態。」

蓋比的聲音在操作台上響起。

蘇洛很安靜，伊利亞看過無數次他在基地準備的狀態，蘇洛會跟任何人調情，在這個時候。

「對，那是我最興奮的時候，我控制不住自己。」

「這算是我破壞你興致嗎？」

「不是……」

「蘇洛，我認為你不想要的話桑德斯會同意，畢竟美國是重視的是社會人道主義，威佛利也不能說什麼。」

「不……」

蘇洛沒有從伊利亞那聽到任何聲音，像是完全關閉自己。

蘇洛怕起來，這就跟幾個小時前一樣，伊利亞那完全沒有任何聲音，像從來就只有他自己。

他記得他在訓練時被配對上的第一個浮動聯結，在他們連結時突然失去對方的聲音，隨後他失去意識，醒來時被告知已經過了一星期，跟他連結的人因為前一天打架，在連結中因為腦溢血造成血栓中風，連帶著一同訓練的蘇洛也進入假性休克，對方陷入昏迷，而蘇洛只要能醒過來就沒事，反向的說也有可能蘇洛永遠不會醒過來。

後來蘇洛雖沒有排斥再次連結，因為他沒有什麼理由能說不，但他對自己有著更嚴苛的訓練，因為如果那次發生在實戰上，他肯定死在怪獸之下了。

他能做的就是在單人機甲獵人的實戰得到更多的肯定，給桑德斯批准他能夠獨自行動，這確實讓他避開跟任何人連結。這就跟看起來他能做好社交，能夠跟大部分的人保持剛好的距離，他只希望他能在期滿時好好離開這個地方。

而只是這個聯結來得比他想得更快，他沒有想到改善聯結完成得這麼快。

「伊利亞。」

「我從沒有看過這麼高的相容率。」

「不錯。」

伊利亞只是看著蘇洛。

威佛利跟桑德斯的聲音從機上的通訊器傳出。

蘇洛的眼神看起來很慌張，傳過來是種陌生的情緒，伊利亞不懂為什麼會有的情緒。

那就像蘇洛很想抓住伊利亞的手讓他看著自己，但又不知道應該要抓哪。

還有害怕自己是否能。

純然茫然害怕。

「別這樣。」

蘇洛在連結裡幾乎是請求。

伊利亞終於露出疑問的反應。

「你、我完全沒有、你學會怎麼控制自己的思緒跟感覺了。」

「不，我只是沒有思考。」

「伊利亞，我只是很努力要自己……」

「把我隔絕在外。」

讓我不要知道你任何想法。

伊利亞打斷蘇洛在連結裡的解釋，自我嘲笑地說出口，他已經關閉對外的通訊，外面完全聽不見他們說話。

「你不需要這麼做，如果有任何理由逼你不能拒絕，那我就幫你這次。不需要非得跟我連結，同步率第二高的那組人一直希望能駕駛蓋比的雙人機甲獵人。」

伊利亞看起來平靜無波的樣子，蘇洛感受到的連結只剩下一絲無奈之外什麼都沒有。

真的什麼都沒有。

或許伊利亞真的什麼都沒有想。

蘇洛可以感覺到伊利亞那傳來的冷漠，這幾乎就是以前還沒連結的伊利亞給他的感覺，一個不會說什麼，等你知道的時候什麼事都做好了，一個看起來完全沒有任何自己想法的軍人。

伊利亞是他們組織裡排行最前的獵人，有著很好的單人機甲獵人實戰，在美國這能讓他挑選任何他想要嘗試雙人機甲獵人，而且伊利亞個子很高，長得很好看眼睛很美，即使看起來很冷漠卻很體貼，大概所有人都會想跟他聯結。

只是出乎蘇洛所想，伊利亞完全沒有遮蔽聯結的訓練，就像他從未有聯結的準備。

蘇洛之後查的資料裡看到的。

伊利亞的父親被控叛國之後母親發生的事。

伊利亞聽著蓋比的指示操作，蘇洛在他說完話重新開起對外的通訊後一句話都沒有說，只是跟他一起完成所有行動。

結束時，伊利亞甚至能看得出來奧列格也很滿意出來的數據，威佛利跟桑德斯更不用說了。

把自己置身在外去看一切的時候，伊利亞開始對自己跟奧列格提出要解除連結的想法感到有趣。

說不定他會被調回俄國，大概以後只能做清洗的工作，或許他能夠回去做蘇聯國家安全委員會的本業，大概就是被派滿強度高，高死亡率的工作，其實跟現在也沒什麼不同，反正媽媽去年也去世了去哪都一樣。

在休息室換回自己的衣服後，他今天在排程上的事都結束，蘇洛跟他用了很短的時間完成蓋比的測試。

只剩下一份送到他信箱的問題表。

伊利亞離開訓練不確定要做什麼，他沒有回去宿舍的打算，最少在夜深之前。

放空自己，等待通知他收拾行李的訊息。

當然蘇洛最終來要他去說也行。

「伊利亞，你接下來沒事了吧。」

「是。」

「可以跟你談一下嗎？」

原先爬上學院的圓頂上吹著涼風看著難得的天晴的想法，蘇洛知道了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意有蘇美肉  
注意！

蘇洛在伊利亞進宿舍關上門時，快速地把他壓在門上，在對方搞不清楚狀況時，蘇洛抬頭吻上伊利亞，手用力挽住俄國人的頭不讓他離開。

蘇洛知道伊利亞還來不及對自己生氣，微開的嘴讓他舌頭直接伸進去挑動伊利亞，蘇洛不知道自己能做到哪，不過他已經被自己跟伊利亞的態度逼到盡頭。

蘇洛不想承認自己想跟伊利亞聯結。

要他說這是有人把他最想要的東西放到他手上，但太貴重了他卻不敢收下，只是這種不敢蘇洛也不願承認。

沒有聯結的時候，他只是一直逗著伊利亞，最少伊利亞會對他發脾氣，他承認那種逗弄很孩子氣，但他知道伊利亞不會想要理會他這樣的人，他就喜歡伊利亞對他生氣時眼睛發亮。

這聯結除了之前的經歷讓他下意識控制自己不要沈溺連結，以免自己不會又被拉進另一個不能預期的危險外，他更需要這麼做的原因是要瞞著伊利亞他的情緒，蘇洛認為伊利亞發現時只會離他更遠，而還沒到那一刻伊利亞已經無法忍受他。

知道伊利亞在他們試駕後思考的所有問題，這不只是伊利亞不跟他聯結的問題，回去俄國。

蘇洛無法接受。

伊利亞完全不打算有任何作為，更讓蘇洛害怕的是伊利亞想到要面對更艱難的任務，只是淺淺的笑了。

雖然不是說他們駕駛機甲獵人去跟怪獸作戰就不危險。

這⋯⋯

只是無法面對再也看不到伊利亞的日子罷了。

蘇洛放開伊利亞的時候，對方的手還在他腰上。

伊利亞很明顯發出疑問，蘇洛舔了舔嘴唇的當下換伊利亞吻上來，蘇洛因為伊利亞的手被抱了起來雙腿圈在伊利亞腰上。

「你知道你在做什麼？」

「蘇聯國家安全委員會比你知道的更多。」

穿著訓練衣拉鍊半開的蘇洛給伊利亞低頭就能啃上蘇洛鎖骨的便利，伊利亞吸吮頸動脈的位置時蘇洛發出呻吟，連結裡傳出隱隱的愉悅，明顯地讓伊利亞知道的是蘇洛加快了的呼吸跟心跳，渾身都是肌肉的蘇洛並不輕，但雙腿圈緊伊利亞讓他可以一手從後頸衣領拉下前面只是拉鍊的訓練衣。

伊利亞可以感覺到貼在自己腹部的陰莖逐漸硬挺起來，手摸著半裸的背，他知道蘇洛鍛鍊身體，確實觸感很好。

「你確實知道怎麼做。」

蘇洛因為伊利亞想起當訓練官事情的畫面說著。

在伊利亞把蘇洛放上床的時候，蘇洛才意識到伊利亞輕易地抱著他移動，之前的小打小鬧伊利亞讓著他蘇洛知道，但體能、耐力這麼懸殊是他沒有想過的，畢竟駕駛機甲獵人對於體能訓練的要求沒有美國中央情報局的外勤更多。

蘇洛翻找自己床邊櫃子裡的潤滑。

「突然、這是為什麼？」

「你非得要在這個時候知道？」

「你是說你硬的時候？你知道這個聯結一直是單向通信？這可以說是你單方面監視我。」

雖然嘴上這麼說，伊利亞的手時輕時重揉著蘇洛外露出來的陰莖。因為伊利亞的手勁蘇洛悶哼出聲，更硬了。

「伊利亞⋯⋯」

伊利亞沒有回應只是手握著蘇洛脹大的陰莖，專注又思考著。

「我現在在想什麼？」

「你不做就放手，我去射在浴室牆壁上都比現在好。」

「是嗎？可是我能感覺到你在這樣的時候衝上來的快意。」

伊利亞收緊了手。

「伊利亞！」

蘇洛惱怒的聲音更像呻吟。

伊利亞沒有再問蘇洛問題，而是快速地讓蘇洛射在自己手裡。看著對方喘息時發紅的臉，跪坐在床上的伊利亞把蘇洛拉到腿上，彎下腰又吻了他，蘇洛完全被困在伊利亞跟床間。

「這太快了。」

「連結後就一直沒有，很正常。」

「才五天？」

「每天一次保持心靈愉快。」

伊利亞一臉我都聽到什麼的反應，手握著蘇洛的陰莖繼續掐揉，聽著後者哽咽的呻吟。

「伊利亞⋯⋯」

俄國人就像沒聽見，嘴親蘇洛又硬起的陰莖，為此看著他親吻的蘇洛更加沒克制住自己的聲音，伊利亞親吻頭部後又往下面柱身吻去，擠對方拿出的潤滑，手指貼著臀縫一下一下擦過環狀肌肉。

濕漉漉的潤滑，伊利亞手上的繭擦過，讓蘇洛不自主地收縮。

伊利亞彎下腰堵住蘇洛的嘴才把手指送進蘇洛的身體裡，蘇洛突然身體僵硬，下身緊張的肌肉咬緊伊利亞的手指，濕潤的潤滑讓他在緊縮之下更容易滑得更深。

鬆開蘇洛的嘴後，微微發出呻吟的聲音，伊利亞轉動自己在他身體裡的手，也不急著催促他放鬆下來，就像他沒有在沒有硬起來一樣。

手指不緊不急地來回抽插著，聽著蘇洛急促的聲音，換著位置，在蘇洛開始收縮放鬆絞緊自己的手指時，又倒了更多的潤滑送進第二隻手指。

終於蘇洛發現伊利亞就跟局外人般在幫自己擴張，而且男人除了頭髮亂了外，其他整齊的可以去做會報。原先只是放在伊利亞身側的腿使力勾住伊利亞的腰拉近的時候，讓伊利亞的手指不知擦過哪，蘇洛在伊利亞身上全身抽了一下。

完全沒有心理準備的蘇洛低低的叫出聲。

「嗯，在這。」

「你故意的！」

「對，我特意避開。」

伊利亞再次擦過同一個位置讓蘇洛再次顫抖了下，撐開手指攪動，倒上更多潤滑。

「因為不這樣你會射太多。」

在伊利亞再擠入另一隻手指發成悶哼後，蘇洛開始調侃。

「我真沒想到你是可以這麼平靜說這種話的人。」

被那麼說的人沒什麼反應，只是低頭咬住蘇洛埋在胸毛裡的乳頭，手上的作業成了更有效率的擴張，伊利亞當教官時曾被認為應該是個粗暴的人，實際上他和煦地讓經歷各種訓練的特殊人員感到溫柔，除了他們認為他⋯⋯

為伊利亞的行動沒有再堅持擅自行動，確實他腦裡完全被快感佔滿，伊利亞幾乎面無表情的樣子讓蘇洛有他真是個機器人的想法，拉下伊利亞的頭吻上去，舔進伊利亞嘴裡又覺得伊利亞吸得他痠麻。

想要他吸我。

「可以，或許下次。」

伊利亞在他鬆開嘴的時候回他，手抽出可以好好吃進四指的肉穴，蘇洛原先被撐滿的感覺轉而空虛，看伊利亞依然是筆挺的的訓練服，坐起來伸手快速拉下拉鍊，裡頭的白色棉質上衣乾爽的讓蘇洛惱火，扯開連身的訓練服，看到伊利亞完全硬著的陰莖，蘇洛吞了口水。

「我不認為那真的能塞進我身體。」

「現在也不是你能退縮的時候。」

伊利亞想讓蘇洛翻身，畢竟從背後進入更容易。

「但如果真的要進來，我要看著。」

伊利亞面對蘇洛舉棋不定的想法沒有太多的意見，蘇洛握住伊利亞完全硬了的陰莖，來回擼動後倒上潤滑，想跨坐在伊利亞身上。

伊利亞推著蘇洛躺平，跪坐在雙腿間，蘇洛伸手抓著伊利亞的陰莖抵在要進入的位置，伊利亞握著蘇洛多肉的屁股，擠進收縮著的肌肉。

蘇洛被撐開著又感覺到伊利亞那傳來的，擠進緊緻的肉穴裡的快意，是他一直有感覺到伊利亞那的隱忍，插入後反饋到他腦裡的快意實在太重，蘇洛又再次射了出來。

「你很快就會沒體力了。」

沒有因為對方射了就停下動作，把自己擠到更深的位置，握住蘇洛的臀部讓他無法推開，一直到完全沒進去。

「你、你都⋯⋯」

射得太快，蘇洛喘息得說不出完整的話，滿脹的感覺讓蘇洛有被分成兩半的錯覺，原先想說的話都忘了。

「你不是應該經驗豐富？」

伊利亞冷靜的不像硬在蘇洛身體裡的人，顯然他很能控制自己，而那個反饋了大量快意的人就像不是伊利亞似的，穩穩地退出操入。

實在太大了，蘇洛覺得剛避開的位置現在被伊利亞完全填塞著，隨意的抽插他就有衝上腦門的快感。蘇洛聽見有人不停歇的呻吟，伊利亞沒有加快速度，只是更重地進入，呻吟被進出撞得破碎，他才注意到那是他自己的呻吟。

「伊利亞⋯⋯」

蘇洛的悶哼聲完全沒有停下，手挽著伊利亞的肩膀，嘴貼在嘴邊希望伊利亞的吻。

「我、你，我不認為我還有隔離你。」

「不，你確實沒有。」

「你怎麼那麼冷靜。」

就著蘇洛環抱伊利亞把他拉起來坐在自己身上，變換的體位讓蘇洛絞得更緊，換到一聲俄國人的悶哼。

蘇洛發誓他聽到了因為他貼在俄國人身上呻吟。

「伊利亞⋯⋯」

蘇洛濕黏呻吟的同時叫著俄國人的名字，努力趕上被操入時收緊自己身體，然後放鬆。

他完全能夠知道那是多麼讓人頭皮發麻的快感，只是伊利亞的耐力也讓他感到驚人，特別是在被進入的同時還能體會到進入的感覺，雙重的快感讓蘇洛幾乎不能控制自己，就在幾乎又要射了的同時，伊利亞掐住他了。

「放手。」

「你再射就結束了。」

精液回流後，伊利亞推著蘇洛結實的屁股，讓蘇洛感覺粗壯的陰莖在身體裡左右磨搔，貼在伊利亞身上發出難耐的呻吟。

蘇洛完全可以從連結知道伊利亞的感受，但他不懂的是為什麼伊利亞能夠做到冷靜，只是他現在也不是有餘裕可以探究伊利亞。

「伊利亞讓我射⋯⋯」

蘇洛再次被放回床上，手搭在伊利亞肩膀上，拉開他的腿用力操進去，快速地把蘇洛送進另一個無法思考的高潮。

伊利亞收拾的速度是另一個讓蘇洛感到不可思議的地方，伊利亞拿著溫熱的毛巾擦拭時才回神，蘇洛幾乎恢復乾爽。

美國人對伊利亞招手，看著清爽光裸的俄國人丟下毛巾靠過來。

「抱著我。」

「？」

「我希望結束後抱著我。」

「清乾淨再抱會比較好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我總覺得這章很卡，悲


	6. Chapter 6

抱抱是伊利亞想要的。

蘇洛被連結傳來的想法薰染太嚴重了，他幾乎睜不開眼睛，這比他跟雙胞胎姊妹玩還要累。

伊利亞⋯⋯

就是能忍住任何自己想要的人，在他生活成長大的環境裡，他學會忍耐忍受。

但實際上，蘇洛沒有解決任何問題。

他只是跟伊利亞上床了。

要他說他沒有想過前蘇聯國家安全委員會出來的探員會有這麼好的性愛能力。

他還射得亂七八糟，大概連魂都射出去了。

神經握合後的性愛真不是開玩笑的好，如果末世能結束他要說服蓋比這肯定是比嗑藥更爽的性愛新模式。

說真的伊利亞告訴他自己有在學習隔離蘇洛，這讓蘇洛有些失落，但蘇洛還不是就從連結開始就一直隔離伊利亞。

在伊利亞把過量的快感灌進他腦子前他應該都好好的隔絕了伊利亞，就算是睡眠的時候，大概。

伊利亞的日常排程沒有在連結後做過更改，也沒有對蘇洛露出更多不存在的在意，所以蘇洛認為自己完全沒外露出任何事，重點是他在連結後沒有做過關於過去的夢，而且早上醒來後也沒有再頭痛，不過只是幾天蘇洛也不能確定是不是真的跟連結有關，還是單純只是睡得好。

伊利亞早上離開他的床後相同的去晨跑，而蘇洛慢悠悠收拾自己，沖過澡後，看自己身體發現伊利亞幾乎沒有留下一點痕跡，除了他的屁股肉上有幾個有點紅的掌印，他想大概晚上就會消失了。蘇洛身上乾淨的跟原本一樣，五天沒有跟人上床的蘇洛一樣，要知道跟他一起的女人都喜歡在他身上留下自己來過的證明。

蘇洛原先想要等伊利亞回來沖過澡再一起去吃早餐。

不過蓋比來找他了。

「我需要先跟你談一下。」

「想說什麼？」

「你知道為什麼伊利亞會覺得不會有人跟他聯結而且那麼毫無防備嗎？」

「跟紅色警戒的家庭背景有關。」

「他一直以來都認為自己不會被任何人需要，如果你真的不想跟他聯結，你還是早點說出來，拖久了只是讓伊利亞的處境更不好。」

「你們這兩天都跟我說一樣的話，蓋比，你知道伊利亞在有被遣返回俄國的心理準備，告訴我不想要讓他去說都行，他說的很輕，但他明知道這是抗命。」

「你知道你可以去說嗎？」

蓋比的小臉甚至露出請求的表情。

——被退貨會比較好？——

在晨跑完回房的路上，伊利亞接收到蘇洛的詢問。

他不置可否地聳肩。

沒有回答蘇洛的問題，回到房間看著蓋比跟蘇洛。

「我沒有要放棄跟你的聯結。」

「哦？」

「是嗎？」

蓋比跟伊利亞都露出了疑問，但伊利亞只是拿起自己的衣服走進浴室。

蓋比揮揮自己的手要伊利亞快點去卻沒有攔住他，蘇洛看得有些嫉妒如果他們聯結了五天，那伊利亞也就跟蓋比認識五天，為什麼兩人看起來感情更好。

「我們交流，而你沒有。」

「嘿！」

蓋比拿出隨身的平板，調看昨天的紀錄。

「伊利亞第一天晚上就把醉死的我搬回房間，睡好，還在我床邊留了解酒跟頭痛的藥、等等！你們昨天晚上做了什麼？」

「等等、你⋯⋯」

蘇洛勾起一笑。

「你居然玩弄伊利亞！」

「到底誰玩弄誰這還有待商議。」

蘇洛把已經泡好的茶放在蓋比面前。

「你！」

「我認為我們都太小看蘇聯國家安全委員會了。」

「我說的是伊利亞的心！」

蓋比兩手拿起杯子，小口喝著蘇洛的紅茶。

「這、好吧。」

蘇洛看著伊利亞走出浴室，伊利亞穿好衣服，擦著頭髮，他對兩人盯著自己沒什麼反應，或者是自覺，只是考慮著要不要吹乾，還是放著會。

「伊利亞你不說點什麼嗎？」

蘇洛帶著笑意，看伊利亞放下毛巾，那頭很短的金髮因為有點潮濕看起來特別亮。蘇洛拿起吹風機伊利亞皺了眉毛看蘇洛的動作，坐下讓他把金髮快速吹乾，不過兩分鐘而已。

看不出蘇洛到底在做什麼，不過伊利亞可以一直感覺到蘇洛的愉悅。

——這是終於跟誰滾上床所以開心了？——

只是在蓋比面前伊利亞沒有出聲。

「不是。」

瞪著蘇洛的笑臉，伊利亞向蘇洛招手要他把拿在手上的水交出來，那是他自己準備好的水。

這人怎麼這麼煩。

「嘿！蓋比他還嫌我呢！到底誰玩弄誰了。」

嘴上這麼說著手上的水還是好好拿給伊利亞。

「你不用扣著他的水，他也不會覺得你煩。」

翻了白眼，蓋比覺得自己一早來看了什麼，伊利亞對蘇洛說不放棄浮動聯結沒有表示什麼，這樣真的沒有問題？如果只是看著兩人蓋比甚至沒辦法確定蘇洛是否隔離著伊利亞，因為俄國人幾乎沒有改變任何行為，蘇洛倒是放鬆了不少。

只有蓋比手中的數據看得出來差異，但也只有他手上的這一份，因為給他們的管理人跟威佛利的只有聯結的數據，沒有其他荷爾蒙其他的數據，這是蓋比的研究範圍，甚至能看出蘇洛每天晚上都有喝紅酒的習慣。

「嘿！我才是那個跟他有聯結的人！」

伊利亞的表情透著所以呢？看著蘇洛。

「該去吃早餐了。」

他知道蘇洛等他去吃飯，而蘇洛沒有隔離他的時候，總帶有一個和煦的感覺，伊利亞很難去解釋那是什麼感覺，就是和煦，像莫斯科很少見的陽光照在臉上的感覺。

伊利亞無法確認自己該不該喜歡、或是習慣這樣的感受。

雖然他現在不在莫斯科。

陽光不再那麼稀有，總暖得讓伊利亞擔心自己忘了高緯度的低溫。

害怕習慣⋯⋯

經過昨天，大部分的人都知道蘇洛跟伊利亞是新的浮動聯結駕駛。

「蘇洛，有興趣來三人行嗎？」

曾經是蘇洛的床伴之一的女人在他們坐下吃早餐的時候靠到蘇洛身邊，在耳邊吹氣用三人都能聽到的音量問向來女人緣不斷的美國人。

「莉莉我還不想跟任何人分享伊利亞。」

女人不在意地說。

「好吧，你知道在哪找到我。」

「當然。」

蘇洛一貫的微笑回應看著對方離開。

蓋比直白地翻了白眼，伊利亞面不改色吃東西，像是他沒有聽到什麼。見伊利亞這樣蓋比也就不打算在說什麼，到底又能說什麼，蘇洛是個怎麼樣的人都寫在他的行為上了，最少表面上看起來是這樣。

「伊利亞你不說點什麼嗎？」

反倒是蘇洛自己問伊利亞。

「有什麼可以說的？你不是需要每天都放縱自己嗎？」

「所以你要加入了？」

「不，我可能會開始讀蘇聯國家安全委員會守則。」

伊利亞的回話讓蓋比笑出聲。

「我相信你能輕易達到那個目的。」

「當然，但又怎麼樣？」

「那也就不需要他們。」

伊利亞看起來不打算回應蘇洛，蓋比看著蘇洛笑得像得逞的貓，開始懷疑人生，這跟過去幾天實在差太多。

「蓋比，這才是過去幾年我看的蘇洛。」

「那他過去幾天是在？」

「這我就不清楚了。」

「過去幾天我是路上差點被撞的小鹿，看著車燈驚嚇過度停在路上不動。」

嬌小的德國女人對愛蘇洛的發言誇張地皺眉。「伊利亞你今天有多的時間嗎？我們可以去駕駛之前送來的單人操作機甲獵人。」

「好，兩個小時後應該沒有問題，如果會議延長我會先告訴你。」

伊利亞已經吃完早餐，收拾面前自己的餐盤，以不算是當作蘇洛沒有跟他們一起吃飯的方式跟蓋比告別，他只是不能理解蘇洛目前的行為。

「為什麼是單人機？」

「不為什麼，我需要有駕駛調整機甲。」

「我也可以加入嗎？」

「我們今天測試單人機甲。」

「我也是單人機甲的駕駛。」

「好，我也需要測試對戰中的數據。」

蘇洛為什麼突然想加入他們的測試行動，蓋比真不想了解。

不過剛看他們聯結的數據，蓋比猜蘇洛沒有隔離伊利亞了，只是伊利亞看起來就跟先前一樣。蓋比真想知道伊利亞現在是怎麼想的，卻也不是他能問的。

—

「好了，伊利亞、蘇洛準備起飛！」

看著兩架幾乎同時飛出基地閘門的機甲，往上飛，測試拔生速度還有最高能限度。

兩架同時升空，聽著蓋比的讀數，到了一定高度，機甲上開始出現冰粒，伊利亞回報的聲音很平靜，蘇洛的機型沒有問題，他興奮地叫著，發現伊利亞沒有停下爬升，蘇洛在伊利亞的其中一個推進器因為冰塊無法作用後，大叫伊利亞，但俄羅斯人沒回應他，只是平靜地回應高度，停下另一個推進器，失速筆直地往海的方向衝去，在外層冰塊消失後開啟推進器平滑地往基地飛回，蘇洛跟著伊利亞飛回。

「伊利亞可以對戰一下嗎？確定爬升熄火後的機能？」

「好。蓋比可以暫時切斷聯結嗎？」

「這麼一提，神經握合中的兩人各自駕駛單人機甲！」

「多麼幽默。」

蓋比切斷聯結，從空中到海平面伊利亞盤旋了兩圈，朝蘇洛飛過去。

原先跟著失速的伊利亞俯衝的蘇洛，看伊利亞重新啟動推進器後停下速度，跟在伊利亞後面，隨著蓋比的話，蘇洛停在半空上看著伊利亞重新往自己衝來。

這些天來第一次真的屬於自己的時刻，他的腦只有自己的聲音，原先清晰可見伊利亞的想法到漸漸像是蒙層紗，切斷的當下是完全真空只有自己。

突然不習慣的反而是蘇洛，但伊利亞的機甲很快就在他眼前，所以他反射性的開始閃躲攻擊，隨後想起他們在測試訓練而已。

當他恢復冷靜時，伊利亞已經收回攻擊，蓋比也要求他們回基地。

—

「恢復片刻的寧靜是不是很好？」

伊利亞想問蘇洛，不過他只是低聲請求蓋比別那麼快把聯結恢復。

「明天午飯後？就說我做個系統更新。」

「謝謝。」

說完伊利亞就往淋浴間鑽。

晚了兩分鐘回來的蘇洛完全錯過伊利亞，他只看到蓋比站在停機坪的入口拿著手寫平板。

「伊利亞？」

「他還有其他事先走了，既然已經切斷連結，我先做系統更新之後再恢復，順利的話明天午飯後會恢復，我會先通知你們的。」

「蓋比？」

「嗯？」

「伊利亞總是這麼不在乎嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我說不在乎自己，就算是測試他也不擔心熄火嗎？」

「你不是在他腦裡嗎？作為一個單方面待在他思考裡五天的人，不是應該比我更了解他？前兩天的測試過程跟結果都很好，而且我設計的機甲當然有其他防護機制。」

「你們前兩天就有過相同的測試？」

美國人感覺到驚訝。

「蘇洛，我以為你不可能不知道。」

現在換德國人感到不可思議。

「伊利亞沒有一般人對於腎上腺素激升亢奮。」

「或許是因為伊利亞認為沒什麼。」

「我隔離他的時候，大部分的時候我只會感受到一點他的情緒而已，他不要想得太用力，我就只會知道他對那件事開心或不滿之類的情緒。」

「喔！這倒是你第一次說。」

「伊利亞大部分都很安靜，他幾乎沒有什麼情緒起伏。」

蓋比認為蘇洛更該分享的對象不是自己，不過伊利亞確實走得很快，蓋比不知道伊利亞是不是想知道，畢竟跟伊利亞連結是蘇洛不是他，他只能擺擺手表示自己不清楚，也不知道伊利亞是否願意被人在背後說這些事，所以他打發蘇洛想再繼續談伊利亞的念頭。

伊利亞可以說是逃離測試後，去見了奧列格，告知了奧列格蓋比說要系統更新，他有近十二小時的時候不會跟美國人聯結。

「泰勒小姐先前沒有提過。」

奧列格要伊利亞把小冰箱裡的酒拿出來，倒了兩杯，又推給伊利亞。

「謝謝。」

「跟美國人的聯結覺得怎麼樣？」

「美國人的提防心很重。」

伊利亞說完喝了一口酒，奧列格倒得不多，但他們俄國的酒濃度很高，足夠讓他感覺到整個人都暖了起來。

「那不意外，你跟他的相容率實在很高，基地希望最少能夠出戰一次，確認適合度。」

「我知道。」

「還有一件事，『中士』下個月會來。」

「是嗎⋯⋯」

伊利亞拿酒杯的手從放鬆到握緊，說著直接喝完最後一口。

「伊利亞你想做什麼，我不反對，但我不能幫你，如果被發現我也不能保你。」

「我知道。」

「我們那個時間點也需要系統更新，我會安排。」

「我知道了。」

「去休息吧。」

伊利亞知道奧列格是真要讓他去休息，不然不會倒酒。也有可能是希望緩和他聽到中士的消息的反應，畢竟他們現在在基地裡。

伊利亞承認自己的神經確實有因為烈酒緩和性些，但那不是一個能夠讓他靜下來的作法。

更糟的是他現在甚至不該去運動，伊利亞還是去了練習場，綑好了手指，一拳一拳地進攻，直到他重新恢復冷靜，伊利亞補充了過多的水，慶幸奧列格是在這個時候告訴他，也有可能他的上司就是看上伊利亞告訴他系統更新這個時機。

沖過澡認為自己已經足夠冷靜後，已經過了伊利亞平時吃飯的時間，只是基地是全天待命的，所以飯廳是整天營業，差別是裡頭的人的多寡罷了。

剩下能選擇的不多，不過熱湯是有的，雖然身處的環境跟俄國實在暖太多，伊利亞還是喜歡熱湯，全身發汗後讓他放鬆不少，熱湯暖了他的胃，伊利亞有些放空自己。

決定明天開始「中士」來的計劃，奧列格有說會給他行程，他需要出其不意地帶走。

伊利亞回到宿舍，如他所想的只有他一個人，重新快速洗好自己，就算離他固定入睡的時間實在太早，伊利亞躺在床上。

他只是想得到一天的放縱。

—

蘇洛沖洗好出來，在機械組的瑞莎詢問是不是來放縱一晚前，蘇洛完全沒有想起今晚還有這個選項。

伊利亞沒有在他腦裡，而他卻像少了什麼。

不過幾天而已，習慣真可怕，蘇洛笑著拒絕了金髮美人的提議。回頭想想原本他只是喜歡逗逗伊利亞，喜歡偶爾能夠看到俄國美人對自己發怒，實際上他根本不認識伊利亞的一切，也沒有想要了解的更多，他並不知道伊利亞現在在哪或是做什麼。

本來桑德斯讓蘇洛做的事他一件也不打算急於現在完成，這讓蘇洛漫無目的走在基地裡面。

暗暗希望能夠遇上這幾天一直在他腦裡的金髮美人，在健身房跑了一陣子跑步機也沒有看見伊利亞出現，蘇洛多跑二十分鐘就去沖澡離開了，在吃飯時間進飯廳，滿滿的人卻也沒讓他看到伊利亞，倒是瑞莎的朋友過來詢問晚上要不要一起開心一下。

他應該去哪才真的能看到自己想見的人？

走向基地的圓頂天台，面向海洋的那側遠處的海面看起來一遍黑，天上的星沒有想像多，蘇洛也不是本來就會把時間放在認識星圖的人，只不過他昨天在伊利亞那看到這個念頭，這裡確實舒服安靜就跟伊利亞一樣，蘇洛待到天完全黑下才離開。

回到宿舍他才發現伊利亞已經躺在床上，正躺在床上，蘇洛突然有不知該不該再把燈關掉，而他從沒看過伊利亞睡著的樣子。

伊利亞也醒了。

俄國人剛睡下就被吵醒，皺著眉頭適應頭上的燈光。

「我以為你今天不會回來。」

「所以你決定在今天早睡？」

伊利亞聳聳肩，沒有回話，但他坐起身，沒有再躺回去。蘇洛看著伊利亞只穿著一件白色的背心，隱約還能看到下面淺色的乳頭，不知為什麼他突然有這比任何人穿著性感內衣還要勾引人的感覺。

蘇洛看他從抽屜裡拿出一本不厚的書，考慮著決定先去洗掉自己全身的海水味，蘇洛想不通伊利亞。

當蘇洛走出浴室時，伊利亞沒有抬頭，而蘇洛隨手擦了擦自己的頭髮、就走到伊利亞面前。

蘇洛可以看到伊利亞抬頭看到自己眼裡的驚訝，那很少但確實有。

因為蘇洛裸著站在伊利亞面前。

「你想做什麼？」

「你為什麼覺得我今天不會回來。」

「這不是在今天一早的邀約就看得出來了？」

「你也是一個選項。」

「當然。」

伊利亞重新把注意力放回自己的書上。

蘇洛看著伊利亞明顯的拒絕，當然是選項，這選項他也能拒絕。

「伊利亞。」

「怎麼了？」

俄國人沒有抬頭，蘇洛只能看著金色的髮旋，實際上他從來都沒看過，畢竟伊利亞高他太多。

「你從沒想過這個選項？」

「我不認為這是個選項，倒像是你不得不接受。」

「伊利亞。」

蘇洛等到伊利亞抬頭看著自己才接著說下去。

「你為什麼不試著了解我？」

「我以為被拒絕的是我。」

伊利亞冷靜的回答讓蘇洛不知道自己能說什麼，這幾天蘇洛的行為說明了他把伊利亞排斥在外，這跟那些視伊利亞是叛徒之子的人沒什麼不同。而伊利亞說得很輕就跟他在回應蓋比爬升的高度一樣。

伊利亞抬頭看著蘇洛一臉平靜，蘇洛只看著他揚起臉的嘴角想吻。

現下這樣應該是無法偷襲了。

「那昨天？」

「你可以先告訴我為什麼？」

蘇洛還真不知到該怎麼回答，不過伊利亞看起來也不是真的想得到答案。

但他能夠好好給一個答案吧。

「因為我看著你很久了。」

「是嗎？你說那些逗弄？」

蘇洛睜大眼看著伊利亞，那人只是要他去穿衣服，不打算再跟他糾纏。蘇洛不是真的今天有又拿身體硬去勾搭伊利亞的想法，在這一個下午來讓他有模糊的想法。

伊利亞出奇冷靜，甚至是冷漠讓他有些後悔一開始的作法，回頭去想其實伊利亞對蘇洛的態度一直一樣，神經連結讓蘇洛一開始有種伊利亞在自己身邊有很多情緒很聒噪的錯覺，但到了後面，伊利亞或許是個天才幾天內學會完全不帶任何情緒。

也有可能真的如伊利亞說的他讓自己不去想。

蘇聯國家安全委員會能做到對吧！

一個完全不思考的軍人？

伊利亞又恢復成蘇洛知道的伊利亞了。

安靜。

冷漠。

神經握合的前幾天就像是蘇洛個人的幻覺。

而現在斷開連結的伊利亞就跟平常讓他逗弄的伊利亞一樣，冷靜、冷漠，所有的想法都在自己的腦裡。

是，蘇洛經歷過也知道過一切的想法。

而現在。

蘇洛什麼都不知道。

明天重新聯結後就會回來。

對吧？


	7. Chapter 7

在伊利亞出去晨跑的時候，收到通知，他們要暫不恢復浮動聯結，預定的聯結時間是下次的怪獸出沒期，這與原本的聯結實際上是一樣的，只是他們已經配戴好可以進行神經握合的儀器而已。

奧列格做的？

伊利亞決定不去思考這件事，而他晨跑完回到無人的寢室洗好澡後，開始收集中士的資料，他不認為中士會在怪獸出沒期來，最有可能的是怪獸之後會來，學院現在是以區間結算怪獸出沒的間隔，那區間大約一星期的落差，所以伊利亞要備好所有的計劃。

可以的話，能多有幾個。

伊利亞把每天訓練的時間分了一部分準備，其他時間他依然有著固定的作息，他能確定不會有人察覺，特別是沒有人一直在他腦裡。

不過這真的是奧列格做的嗎？

因為蘇洛從知道他們不需要時時刻刻聯結後，每天很晚回寢室，伊利亞知道蘇洛有回來是因為他總是能在晨跑前看到蘇洛睡在他自己的床上，晨跑回來蘇洛已經消失，晚上伊利亞睡前蘇洛都還沒回來，而蘇洛沒有再直接開燈，伊利亞沒有被吵醒過。

在蘇洛的事情上，伊利亞沒有糾結太久，他把計畫的事情放在第一位，確認從隨行人員到路線全部都沒有問題。

在蓋比提醒之下他們迎來怪獸出沒的時期，伊利亞很久沒看過醒著的蘇洛，而蓋比也沒有再提起蘇洛，伊利亞漸漸忽略這個室友，這就跟他以前在通鋪的室友沒什麼不同。

蘇洛重新以醒著的姿態出現在伊利亞面前是在警報響起的時候。

正如他們預估的，新的怪獸超越之前的三級，是隻會吐岩漿的怪獸，天知道怪獸還有什麼能力。

伊利亞跟蘇洛前後到操作室，伊利亞聽著蓋比倒數他們的神經握合，高度的聯結率衝上，雖然不是他們之間最高的數字，但依然勝過其他聯結組。

兩人沒有交談就出發到怪獸的所在位置，隨行的還有兩架德國、一架美國的單人機甲獵人。

伊利亞腦裡的戰術很好地被蘇洛接受，美國人嘴角依然有笑，不過眼尾卻看得出他的冷然。

蘇洛開口在通訊裡跟另外三架機甲獵人說伊利亞的攻擊計劃，輕易地被接受了。

沒有多餘的交談朝怪獸發動攻擊，機甲獵人對能源反應測試，顯示令他們意外的說這隻怪獸沒有污染物質的反應，岩漿似乎真的只是岩漿，雖然岩漿高熱威脅，卻不會對他們造成更多危險。

另外三架機甲獵人的冷卻劑讓岩漿緩了下來，周遭海水幾乎蒸發，岩漿在不算快時間裡冷卻下來，而怪獸也不似原先的生物機制，蓋比有點興奮地研究新出現的怪獸，不過會吐岩漿的怪獸，就算在冷卻劑下失去行動能力，身體一樣高溫無法讓蘇洛跟伊利亞直接帶回。

而這樣就結束了嗎？

伊利亞心裡有疑惑，蘇洛也是。

他們看著隨者潮流沖刷怪獸的海水快速蒸發，蒸騰的熱氣看起來沒有停消的樣子，怪獸倒下的位置就像新形成陸地，海水持續打在上面，學院已經讓他們回去，他們留下幾台直昇機跟衛星監視。

—伊利亞你需要幫忙嗎？—

蘇洛小聲地在聯結裡問著。

「什麼？」

—你知道的，你的計劃，你只要不想我就不會知道為什麼。—

—蘇洛，你知道你不需要幫我這個，而且那個人不是被發現你能輕易脫身的。—

—可是我想。—

—我還真不懂你，你不是認真的跟我畫清界線嗎？—

—我花了點時間去執行美國中央情報局的其他任務，還有思考這個聯結，我是認真的我沒有要放棄，是我沒有好好跟你說，但如果你希望我可以展示給你看，說不定那個時候想要離開的不是我。—

這段飛回去的路不長，但足夠讓蘇洛把之前聯結發生的事告訴伊利亞，還有⋯⋯

蘇洛自己難以說明的情緒。

—你的行為跟小學生為了得到喜歡的女生的注意力就扯人頭髮沒什麼不同。—

—這我承認，但我不認為直接去追求你會是個好主意。—

—你也不需要你去追求就有很多收穫。—

伊利亞不帶批評說著。

—退而求沒有負擔的關係。—

伊利亞盯著蘇洛看，像是從沒有這麼認真看過他一樣，側臉上還有一些汗水，但完全不能掩蓋對方長得很好，藍色的眼睛看此時看著前方。

—伊利亞你知道你現在想的我都會知道。—

蘇洛沒有回頭提醒著，嘴角重新勾起笑。

—沒什麼，反正你早知道了，不是？—

—如果我隔離你，你要想得足夠用力，我才會知道。那不是一個單向隔離，最少我做的不是。—

伊利亞睜大眼看著蘇洛，後者完全能夠體會到對方的激動，那是一種驚訝還有不可思議。

—伊利亞你對腎上腺素的反應真的很低，蓋比說那不是你第一次做失速俯衝，我真的完全沒有感覺到。—

—那樣的程度還好。—

—你連在那個時候都能夠冷靜。—

—對於做過蘇聯國家安全委員會的教官知道，那是必要的。—

兩人回到基地，因為實在晚前面三個單人機甲太多，威佛利甚至說他們在海上兜風。

兩人進了會議室，說出自己的疑問，伊利亞不認為這次的怪獸這麼容易就解決，蘇洛接在後面提出怪獸會不會只是進入休眠。

蓋比依然對這次的怪獸與岩漿不具有輻射反應，感到好奇。

最後他們決定用探測器觀察一夜後隔天再帶蓋比前去採集樣本。

結束後，桑德斯問蓋比是否斷開兩人的神經握合。

蓋比給了否定的答案。

通感的兩人還是用平常對溝通方式，而且近乎關係不好的樣子。

桑德斯做了一個蘇洛跟伊利亞相互隔離對方的設想，然後他要蘇洛靠近，問了他是否有必要現在再次斷開聯結，因為沒有人能知道那個怪獸現在是否真的無害了，他們還在備戰中。

伊利亞現在才知道是桑德斯需要他們不通感的。

—美國中央情報局的工作？ —

— 對，別多問。 —

蘇洛搖搖頭，保持了兩人的神經握合，而且他確實能讓伊利亞不知道任何關於他最近在做的事。

— 這樣啊，你也要看我想不想知道。 —

蘇洛在聯結裡聽伊利亞諷刺，奧列格已經把伊利亞叫走，兩人離開會議室。

桑德斯要蘇洛謹慎處理這次的事情，要不是那隻還留在海裡的怪獸太可疑，他一定會立刻要蓋比中斷這個聯結。

只是桑德斯沒有想到的是其實以前他們也是上了機甲才聯結的。蘇洛沒有打算多說什麼，不過他看了桑德斯接下來給他的資料。

他們準備了一段時間了。

蘇洛記了下來大部分的內容。

桑德斯讓他不拿回去簡介。

但給了他所有的路線資料。

蘇洛唸了出來他們這次目標的名字。

思考了會，那個目標名字的俄國發音。

— 伊利亞，我們有相同的目標。 —


	8. Chapter 8

到底是怎麼發展成這樣的，實際上沒人能知道。

怪獸散出的熱氣蒸騰，在海上成形成一個小的低氣壓，只是速度太快。

怪獸並沒有降溫，在他們帶著蓋比到了怪獸位置的時候，就連駕駛艙都能感受到外面的熱度，伊利亞看著蓋比操作小型機甲往怪獸身上跳去，因為前一天有確認過耐度，蓋比的機甲能夠靠得更近。

他們沒想到「中士」，中士實際上現在是上校，他們沒想到上校從俄國帶來的科學官是蓋比的父親。

威佛利狀似沒什麼的提議是否讓機甲帶著上校的科學官近距離觀察怪獸的情況，上校沒想太久就答應，伊利亞跟蘇洛現在就是載著蓋比的單人機甲從上空進入暴風眼裡，是過去三週足以讓低氣壓形成颱風了，基地已經兩週都艷陽高照，而這個颱風越來越大，因為怪獸就是中心的熱能點，颱風沒有移動的情況。

水氣與熱蒸騰高度濕氣跟溫度比測量出來的更高，北國人早已開始滴汗，蘇洛的前髮已經因為汗水完全落下來，捲髮濕漉漉在額前，兩人看著蓋比的小型機甲飛出去，他們盤旋在上空等待。

兩人在通訊裡很安靜，蓋比那也是，他們不想去嘗試蓋比是不是單方面關閉了，還是久未見面的父女真的一句話都沒說。

兩人不需要交談，就能知道對方的想法，他們毫無邊際地思考已經進在眼前的目標，還有⋯⋯

蓋比回來了，蘇洛打開艙門回收了蓋比駕駛的機甲，從升空避開暴風半徑離開了怪獸的位置。

不能再拖下去了。

兩天後對怪獸投下的冷凝劑起了很大的作用，整個基地連外海下著巨大的雨，因為颱風刮走所有雲霧連日高溫的基地終於降溫，原先熱燙的怪獸表面龜裂，看起來會形成新生的小島。

或許會沒事吧。

這一個多月來他們都沒有斷開連結，而蘇洛在九成的時間也沒有隔離過伊利亞。

伊利亞真切認識了蘇洛這個人。

或許。

就是蘇洛想讓他知道的樣子。

伊利亞知道自己怎麼做就能夠讓蘇洛不知道自己在想什麼，但大部分的時候他只是沒有思考。

伊利亞不認為自己真的寡情，只是他不認為有什麼。

奧列格告訴伊利亞，總部已經發布上校在另一個基地失蹤的消息，也有可能是叛逃。

伊利亞不知道美國做什麼，不過叛逃就表示會繼續搜尋，但焦點方向就不同了。

他們就這麼過了這件事，奧列格就像他自己說的他不知道任何事。

連著近兩個月的連結幾乎都讓其他人忘了他們的連結沒有斷開，而兩人依然在眾人眼前各過各的日子。

桑德斯沒忘。

他問蘇洛事情做得怎麼樣的時候，看著蘇洛胡說八道的樣子，桑德斯相當確定蘇洛把目標扔進海裡，但他知道蘇洛自己也不知道怎麼綁到目標的。

不過他可以只問結果。

當初做事前準備時，讓他跟伊利亞斷開連結是怕蘇洛洩漏消息，不過事情很好地處理完成，他們探員在俄國做了些假消息，效果就跟預料的一樣。

這就是不能做多。

桑德斯可以只看結果。

夜晚，蘇洛駕駛單人機甲飛出基地，他跟機械組說他想出去吹吹風進行夜間訓練，認真的他連機甲獵人都能借出去，桑德斯同意了。

蘇洛關掉定位器在海上接上在快艇上的伊利亞，跟他的包裹。

他盤旋在足夠高的位置。

伊利亞弄醒了中士，蘇洛只確認是他需要的目標，然後把空間留給伊利亞。

他可以感覺到伊利亞腦裡的血氣，更多的是悲傷還有怒氣。

蘇洛甚至可以聽見中士求饒的聲音。

不長的時間，伊利亞出來找蘇洛的時候，他已經把中士綁好，蘇洛看不出來伊利亞的處理。

「確定不會浮起來就好。」

「當然，他已經到下一個基地，不會找到這來。」

伊利亞沒有說自己怎麼處理中士，蘇洛全知道，蘇洛幫忙搬著已經被伊利亞處理好的包裹，隨意察看看不到空間中一滴血或是其他任何東西，他們的機甲停得離所有陸地都很遠，伊利亞告訴他只需要半天屍體就會消失，就算抽乾海也不會被找到。

蘇洛不想知道是什麼。

總之解決了伊利亞的問題，也滿足了桑德斯的需要。

—

—

—你興奮過頭了。—

「伊利亞，你不知道你在腦內演算怎麼打擊我，這有多麼讓人興奮。」

「我真不知道你在說什麼。」

蘇洛又一次被伊利亞壓在身下，兩人的下體在緊密的擠壓裡可以體認對方半硬的陰莖。

能知道對方的戰術是一個很有趣的感受，反向思考自己能不能勝過這個攻擊，這比跟自己下棋更有趣。

美國人興奮得連被壓制在下都露出笑容，手握俄國人的手跟散落的衣襟反拉下對方，手肘抵在伊利亞的胸口，要不是旁邊還有很多人，蘇洛大概已經吻向伊利亞。

跨坐在伊利亞的腰上，蘇洛衣服已經散開，胸毛跟胸肌在伊利亞面前劇烈起伏著，蘇洛完全能看到伊利亞看到的。

「該結束了。」

「你不反擊我嗎？我看到你下一步的攻擊，那我絕對翻不起來。」

「所以該結束了。」

伊利亞就這著蘇洛坐著他的姿勢坐起身，美國人從他的腰滑到大腿，就著向後滑蘇洛看起來就像是開腿坐在夾著伊利亞的腰。

加上兩人凌亂的衣服，場面說有多曖昧就有多惱人。

「夠了，你們還不起來！不打就換人了。」

「你不能指望我像是抱蓋比一樣抱起你。」

「那畫面我也不敢想像。」

蘇洛側面翻下伊利亞，雖然他原本想直接站起來，不過他現在真的不適合。

這麼多人，他更希望伊利亞可以在房裡這麼做。

「可以。」

「認真？」伸手蘇洛拉起伊利亞。

「當然。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我以為我有放上更新，實際我沒有。  
一直在考慮是不是應該要再來一個深入交流，還有些沒交代⋯⋯先這樣。


End file.
